Fate
by Nagini
Summary: My story about how Lily and James originally met. Also about James brother, Matt and Lily's sister, Petunia
1. The First Encounter

This story is all my muse's fault. I didn't want to write a lily and James fic, but my muse wouldn't stop bugging me about it. And, this is not only a J/L fic, but also, a Petunia/Matt ( James older brother) story. Please don't flame. 

Disclaimer: JKR owns Lily, James, Petunia, and Dumbledoor. I own everyone else.

****

Fate

Part One - The First Encounter

__

St. John's Hospital, London

"You can see her now." The nurse told Hal Johnston. 

"Petunia!" Hal yelled at his two year old daughter " We can go see mommy now."

"And Lily?" 

"And Lily."

They walked into the room. Petunia ran over to her mother. "Hi Mommy! Can I hold Lily?"

"You're to little dear." Her father replied. 

Petunia scrunched up her face and looked like she was about to start crying. 

" Don't cry Petunia!" Cooed Violet Johnston. "Hal, let her hold the baby."

"Fine." replied Hal grumpily. " Sit down here." He picked Petunia up and placed her on the large green chair. Her gently took Lily from his wife and carefully placed her in his older daughter's arms. 

"Hi Lily!" Grinned a very proud Petunia. " I'm your big sister." 

Lily looked curiously at Petunia. Then she opened her mouth and started to scream at the top of her day old lungs. Petunia, startled by this outburst started to cry too. 

"Petunia! What did you do to you're sister?!" Having her father scream at her made Petunia scream louder. Hal picked up Lily and handed her to her mother. Then he picked up Petunia and put her in a time out in the corner for hurting Lily. When Petunia dared to glance at Lily, she could have sworn the baby was laughing at her. That's when she started to hate her sister. 

__

Meanwhile across the hall...

"You can see her now." The nurse told Jason Potter. 

"Matt!" Jason called to his two year old son. " We can go and see Mommy and James now."

Matt grinned broadly. He raced into his mother's room. "Mommy!" He yelled as he jumped onto the bed. 

"Careful deary." His mother told him. "You don't want to hurt James." 

It was then that Matt saw his little brother for the first time. "Can I hold him?" He asked anxiously. 

" Of course. Here. Be careful to support his head." And Virginia Potter handed her youngest son over to her oldest son. 

Matt smiled. " Hi James! I'm your big brother."

Virginia and Jason laughed. 

The nurse walked in five minutes later to take James back to the nursery. Jason and Matt followed the nurse down the hall. When they got to the glass window that looked into the nursery, they saw that two people were already there. Jason lifted his older son up so he could see in the window. 

"That's my little brother." Matt said proudly to the man standing next to him. 

"The little girl next to him is my Lily. " Hal told him. 

Matt smiled. " Who's that?' He asked pointing to the girl trying to hide behind her father. 

" This is Petunia."

" I'm two." She piped up.

"So am I." Matt smiled. This girl seemed pretty nice. 

Jason put Matt down. " wanna go 'Splorin?" Matt asked Petunia. 

To the two curious two year olds, this sounded like a wonderful idea. So they walked away from their fathers, who didn't notice they were even gone.

'Splorin got boring very fast for the two children. So far, all they had done was ridden the elevator up and down and back up and back down ect.ect.ect. They were both starting to get scared, but neither was about to admit it. But, being scared is very hard on a two-year-old. After they had ridden the elevator for a good ten minutes, Petunia burst out crying.

"It's ok 'Tunia." Said Matt putting his arm around her shoulder.

" I... WANT... MY... MOMMY!" She screamed. 

" Are you two lost?" A strange man, wearing a bright purple cloak, had suddenly appeared on the elevator. HE looked familiar to Matt, but Petunia thought her looked scary. 

" What's your name?" The man asked.

" I'm Matthew William Potter." said Matt proud that he knew his name.

The man smiled. "I'm Albus Dumbledoor. I'm a friend of your Daddy and Mommy, Matt. I was just on my way up to see them."

" We weren't but we'll come with you anyway." Matt told him.

Dumbledoor smiled. "Alright"

When Dumbledoor led the children back to their parents, Petunia could tell she was in trouble. 

Her father's scowl made her shrink back behind Dumbledoor's cloak. But before Hal got a chance to yell at his daughter, Jason scooped up both children, hugging them hard. 

" We were so worried about you!" He handed Petunia to Hal. " Thank you Albus. I'm so glad you're the one who found them."

" Petunia!" Roared Hal. " How could you do something like this?! Do you know how worried you're mother was?! What kind of an example are you setting for Lily?!"

Hall would have yelled more, but Dumbledoor interrupted him. " Are you Lily Johnston's father?"

"Yes." Hal replied slowly. " How do you know my daughter?"

Dumbledoor just smiled. " I have to go now Jason. Tell Ginny that I stopped by." Then he turned to Hal. " Say hi to Violet and Lily for me." He walked down the hall and disappeared before Hal had a chance to ask how he knew his wife's name.

End Part One

This story is becoming more Petunia centered than I wanted it to, but the next part will be more Lily/James.


	2. The McDonalds Experiance

****

Fate

Part 2- The McDonald's experience

A/N This takes place Five years after the first part. And for those of you who don't know what ' Coke-bottle glasses' are, they're glasses with really thick lenses, like the bottom of a glass coke bottle.

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily or James. JKR does. And I don't own McDonalds or Happy meals or any of that stuff.

" Can we please go out for dinner Mum? Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Begged Petunia Johnston, pulling on her mother's leg trying to get her mothers attention.

"I said no 'Tunia."

" But-"

"But nothing." And she went back to fixing dinner.

" Mummy?"

" What Lily dearest?" Cooed Violet at her younger daughter.

" Can we go to McDonalds for dinner?" 

Violet sighed. Ask Daddy when he comes home. 

"Ask me what?" Hal walked into the kitchen and kissed his wife and daughters.

"Can we go to McDonalds for dinner Daddy?" Lily asked quietly

"Of course deary." 

Petunia looked at her sister with venom in her eyes. Lily just smiled sweetly then stuck out her tongue at her sister.

__

Meanwhile across town....

"Let's do something Mugglish tonight." Jason Potter suggested. " You look tiered. We'll go to a Muggle restaurant for dinner."

" A Muggle restaurant? Really?" Seven year old Matt couldn't believe his ears. He'd never been to a Muggle restaurant before. 

"What restaurant should we go to?" Ginny asked her husband.

" Well, I was thinking about McDonalds." Replied Jason. 

"What's a restaurant?" Asked five year old James, but in the rush to get in the car no one heard him.

"We'll have one cheeseburger happy meal, one hamburger happy meal, a big mac, and a crispy chicken meal. All with Coke." Hal Johnston told the acne-ridden teenager behind the counter.

" Would you like fries with that?" 

Hal shook his head. As the kid got their food, Hal looked around the crowded restaurant. His eyes came to rest on a man with his family. A very familiar man, with unruly black hair and piercing blue eyes hid behind coke-bottle glasses. 

Hal shook off his creepy feeling, picked up his food and walked over to his family. As he passed the familiar man, he caught fragment that family's conversation. 

"... Muggles have good food, Daddy. "

"... Yeah. We should do this more often. "

" Maybe we will James."

James. Why did that name sound familiar? He looked at the boy named James. He looked about Lily's age... That's it! It was that weird family that had been at the hospital when Lily was born! The man had known the weird older man who had been wearing a purple cloak, and had known Violets name. 

" Excuse me sir, can we help you with something?" 

"What?" Hal snapped out of his thoughts.

" You were staring at us... Hey! You're the father of that little girl Matt ran away with in the hospital that day!"

Hal nodded. 

" You know, we never did get properly introduced. I'm Jason Potter. This is my wife, Virginia, and our two sons, Matt and James."

By this time, Violet, Petunia and Lily had come up behind Hal. " I'm Hal Johnston, this is my wife Violet, and our daughters, Petunia and Lily."

" Well, Hal, pull up a table and take a load off."

The families had a wonderful dinner. It turned out they had a lot in common. Matt and James were amazed at the Muggle stories that Hal told them. Neither of the boys had ever talked to a Muggle before, so they had lots of fun. 

But then it was time to leave. 

"We'll have to get together some time soon, Jason." Hal said as they left the restaurant. Jason nodded. Then the families went their separate ways.

A/N Ok. I know this part sucks. But, I promise it will get better. Lily starts at Hogwarts in the next part, so it'll be more interesting. 


	3. The Letter

A/N This is six years after part two. I know this part isn't very long. Sorry, but I kinda had writer's block.

Disclaimer: Lily, James, and Petunia belong to J.K.R. The rest of the characters are mine. And, The Hogwarts letter is almost an exact quote from HP and the Sorcerer's Stone. I just changed the names of the People. 

****

Fate

Part 3 - The Letter

Eleven year old Lily Johnston woke up that morning feeling that something life altering was going to happen soon. Not something bad, but Lily wasn't sure it was going to be good either. All she knew was that it would change her life forever. 

For as long as Lily could remember she had been able to tell when something important was going to happen. She usually kept these predictions to herself, because otherwise Petunia would have even more to tease her about. Well, she didn't exactly keep them to herself. She told one other person, her best friend, James Potter. 

The Potters had moved into a house down the street from the Johnston's about three years before. Lily loved having them just down the street. Jason and Ginny were like a second set of parents. Whenever she felt sad or mad or she just wanted someone to talk to, she'd go to the Potters. James actually believed that she didn't do all the weird things people blamed on her. Weird things like bringing frogs back to life, or Allison Hart, Lily's worst enemy having her lunch tray fly up and hit her in the face. Lily had been all the way across the room, but still, somehow it got blamed on her.

Lily got dressed that morning, and made her way quietly down the stairs. She was always quiet when she knew something would happen. She sat down carefully on her chair in the kitchen and started to nibble on the toast that her mother had put in front of her. 

" Lily, dear, what's wrong?" Her mother asked after noticing that Lily was barely eating. 

"Nothing Mum. I'm just not hungry."

Lily soon finished eating. " I'm gonna go over to James house." Lily told her parents. 

"All right Lily. Be home by five."

Lily walked slowly over to the Potter's house. Halfway there she was met by James. 

"Hey Lily!"

" Hi James." 

"What's wrong?" Lily sighed. James knew her to well. 

" Something's gonna happen. And I don't know what. But it's really important."

" Maybe mom and Dad will know. " James parents always seemed to know what it was that Lily could feel coming. 

So Lily and James walked over to the Potter's small brick house. 

The next morning...

Lily woke up to the smell of bacon cooking. She sat up and looked around the room that was almost as familiar as her own at home. 

" So you're finally up." James loved teasing her about how late she liked to sleep.

" Shut up James" Lily replied grumpily.

" Breakfast will be ready in a couple minutes."

Lily nodded and shooed James out o the room so she could get dressed. 

When Lily finally got down to breakfast, everyone was almost done eating. She sat down at her usual spot at the Potter's table. Ginny Potter gave her a generous helping of eggs and some crispy bacon. Lily ate greedily. She was really hungry, having not eaten much the day before.

"Are you feeling better Lily dear?" Asked Ginny. 

Lily nodded. " It's gonna be something good. " 

There was a clank as the mail was shoved through the mail slot. "Matt, go get the mail." Jason told his oldest son. Matt got up and went into the hall to get the mail. 

" The Hogwarts letters came!" He yelled after a moment " and there's one for Lily too!"

Jason, Ginny, and James all smiled. Lily was puzzled. She had never received a letter before, and wouldn't anything for her go to her parent's house? 

Lily became even more confused when Matt handed her a large letter. The envelope was made of yellowish parchment, and it seemed slightly heavy for a normal letter. It was addressed in sparkly green ink 

Lily Johnston

The small guest room

15 Prickly Ct.

London, England

Lily looked up and saw all the Potter's watching her closely. "Go on, open it." Jason told her.

Lily carefully opened the letter. 

It read:

Hogwarts School

__

of Witchcraft _and_ Wizardry

Headmistress: Francine Subleski

__

( Order of Merlin, First Class)

Dear Ms. Johnston,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Albus Dumbledore,

__

Deputy Headmaster

End of part 3

A/N Ha ha ha. Cliffhanger. Not much of one, but a cliffhanger no the less. I know I said that Lily would start at Hogwarts in this part. I lied. She will start there in the next part though, which will be much much longer. 


	4. Excitement

Fate - part 4

Disclaimer- Lily and James and Petunia belong to J. K. Rowling. I own the other characters.

Lily sighed and settled back onto her bed contently. Her mind was spinning a mile a minute about what tomorrow might be like. Lily was a little scared about starting a Hogwarts. What if she was the only one who didn't have magic parents? What if everyone else already knew some magic? 

Lily knew it was stupid to be scared. After all, James had magic parents, and he didn't really know any magic yet. 

I really should go to sleep. Lily thought, but it seemed impossible. She kept seeing Diagon Alley, where they had went that day to get school supplies. Luckily, the Potter's offered to take Lily when they went, so Lily's parents didn't have to come and drag Petunia along. Petunia wouldn't have liked it at all. She would have embarrassed Lily.

But Lily's day had been Petunia free and loads of fun. They had gone and gotten their schoolbooks from Flourish and Blotts - Lily still couldn't get over how all the pictures moved. Then they went into Ollivanders and bought wands for Lily and James. Lily's was ten and a quarter inches, swishy made of willow and good for charm work. After that they had gone and eaten lunch in the Leaky Caldron, then gone to Robes for all Occasions and gotten black school robes and pointed black hats. 

When she go home that night, she showed her purchases to her parents, and then put them in her trunk to take the next day. Then she'd laid down and tried to go to sleep. 

The next morning seemed to come early, and soon Lily was in the car with her parents and Petunia going to the train station. They got there with ten minutes to spare. Lily hugged her mum and dad, and then Petunia, then she walked off toward the platforms. 

Lily looked at her ticket. " Platform nine and three quarters." She read. Looking up she saw platform nine, and platform ten, but none in between. Lily looked at the ticket again, thinking she's read it wrong, when a familiar voice yelled" Lily!"

She turned around and thought she had never been so glad to see James. HE and his family walked over to Lily. "DO you know how to get to the platform dear?" Asked James mom, Ginny. 

Lily shook her head. 

" It's really easy." Matt told her. All you do is walk strait at the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Here. Watch me." Matt started walking strait at the barrier and then, suddenly, he just disappeared. 

"Why don't you go with James? If you start to get nervous, run, otherwise you'll crash into it" Jason didn't realize that this scared Lily even more.

"C-crash into it?" She asked nervously.

" Don't worry." Ginny patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. " Now hurry up or you'll miss the train."

Lily and James both positioned their luggage trolleys in front of them and started running at the barrier. Lily closed her eyes when she got close, expecting to crash into the barrier.

Crash!


	5. A Death Threat

Fate- Part 5- A Death Threat

"Lily?... Wake up!"

Lily Johnston felt someone slap her lightly on the cheeks. 

"Stop it James." She said groggily as she slowly opened her eyes and looked slowly around. There was a crowd of people around her, and James was knelling right next to her. Sitting up, she saw what she had crashed into. Lying on the ground was a girl about Lily's age, her long raven black hair spread out beneath her. As if she sensed Lily's gaze she groaned in pain and tried to sit up. "My... leg..." she gasped before falling back to the ground. 

"Earth to Lily." James waved his hand in front of Lily's eyes. 

Lily shook her head. " What?"

"Are you OK Lil? You seemed kind of out of sorts for a minute there."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I hope she isn't hurt too badly." Lily gestured to the girl lying motionless on the ground. A man, who Lily guessed was her father, was bent over her, trying to revive her. 

"You OK Lily?" asked a new voice from behind Lily making her jump.

"Yeah, I'm fine Matt."

Matt looked at the raven haired girl, and her father, his eyes widening. " Do you know who you ran into Lil?"

Lily shook her head. 

"Come on." Matt hurriedly grabbed Lily by the arm and pulled her up. 

"Ouch!" Lily complained feeling like Matt had jerked her arm out of its socket. 

" Quiet!" He ordered sternly. He took Lily by the arm and James by the scruff of the neck and pulled them away from the crowd that had gathered. He didn't let go of either until they were in on the train. 

"What was that for?" James demanded as soon as Matt released them. 

"It was for your own good. Do you realize who Lily ran into?"

Lily and James both shook their heads puzzled. 

"That was Lydia Riddle."

James gasped, but the name meant nothing to Lily. "Who's that?"

"Someone you don't want to upset. Everyone knows her family is deeply involved in the Dark Arts. I don't know her personally, but if the rumors I've heard are true, she's worse than all the rest of her siblings combined. She's got her father wrapped around her little finger, and knows more Dark Magic than most Dark Wizards twice her age."

Lily shivered involuntarily. 

"I know you weren't trying to, but you've already gotten on her bad side. I'd watch out if I were you. You too, James. None of Lily's friends are safe."

"You're just trying to scare us." Said James defiantly. 

The train whistle blew twice signaling that it was about to leave. 

Matt shook his head. "I'm gonna go and find some of my friends. See ya at school." And then he left. 

As Matt left the train compartment, someone else walked in from the other side. 

"Hi. Do you mind if I sit here?" Asked the tall boy "All the other compartments are filled." 

"Sure." Replied James.

"I'm Sirius Black." The boy told them."Who are you?"

"I'm Lily Johnston, and this is James Potter." 

"Oh." There was an awkward silence for a minute. 

"Did you hear about what happened to the Riddle girl? Someone crashed into her coming through the barrier. She says she broke her leg. Her Dad got her a private compartment and everything so no one can disturb her."

Lily paled.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

Lily didn't seem to hear him. She suddenly burst into tears. " I...sob...didn't...sob...mean to... sob...hurt her!" Then she flung herself at James, who awkwardly wrapped his arms around her. 

"Shhh. It's ok Lil. I'm sure she'll be just fine."

Lily continued to sob, her tears soaking James shirt.

"I'm sorry. " Sirius looked apologetically at Lily. " I didn't know you were the one who ran into her. Honestly." Lily started to cry louder. " You know what everyone's saying, don't you? They're saying that she's faking it. Just to get attention. " He patted Lily tentatively on the shoulder. " Please don't cry. I'm sure she's fine."

"Ahem." Everyone turned startled to look at the new person in the compartment. 

"Do you mind if I sit in here?" He asked. He was skinny and pale, with large dark circles under his eyes

"Of course you can sit her." Sirius told the stranger. "I'm Sirius Black, and this here's Lily Johnston and James Potter."

"I'm Remus Lupin." The boy extended his hand to Sirius. Sirius shook it, trying hard not to laugh. 

Lily had stopped crying by this time. Instead she was just hiccupping every few seconds. James let go of her, and they both sat down. 

"So are you guys all first years?" Asked Remus.

Lily, James and Sirius all nodded.

"Wonder what house I'll be in." Said Sirius. 

"I'll probably be in Gryffindor." Replied James. " Both my parents were, and so is my brother."

"I don't care what house I'm in, as long as they don't put me in Slytherin" Remus told the others.

"Same here." Sirius shuddered at the thought of being in Slytherin. 

"What's so bad about Sytherin?" Asked Lily timidly.

All three boys looked at her like she had just sprouted horns.

"You a Muggle born?" Remus asked. "No offence, but I can't see how either of your parents are magic if you don't know what's so bad about Slytherin."

James had told Lily what 'Muggle' meant, so she nodded to Remus, indicating that she was.

"So you're all purebloods, then?"

"Not quite." Remus told her." I'm a half blood. My mom's a witch, but Dad's a Muggle."

" I'm a pureblood." Sirius replied.

"So then will you please tell me what's so terrible about Slytherin?"

" Well...Sytherin is known for turning out dark wizards. Tom Riddle was in it, and so are all his kids. I bet the one you ran into will be too."

Remus looked at Lily. " You're the one who ran into Lydia Riddle?" Lily nodded. " Man, you're in trouble. All the older Riddle's are threatening to kill you on sight."

Lily swallowed and tears started to well up in her eyes again. James put a protective arm around her. 

"Don't worry Lil. They can't do anything to you."

" I wouldn't count on it." Sirius warned. James glared at him, causing him to mumble "sorry Lily." and turn around, pretending to be engrossed in the scenery. 

They were all somewhat silent the rest of the trip. Lily, like Sirius pretended to be watching the passing scenery. But inside her head was spinning. _'What if they do want me dead?' _was a reoccurring thought. 

They were all surprised when a small, mousy boy came into the compartment. 

" We're going to get to Hogwarts in about ten minutes, so you might want to change into your robes."

With that the boy left. 

When the train came to a stop, Lily climbed out of the train with everyone else. She looked around for a sight of the castle, but didn't see it anywhere.

"You can't see the castle from here Lil." James said coming up behind her.

"How would you know?"

"Matt told me."

Suddenly they heard a voice from the right. "Fir' years over here!" 

Lily looked and saw the tallest man she had ever seen in her life, standing on the shore of a lake. Behind him was a fleet of small rowboats. Lily and James walked toward the lake, Remus and Sirius following them. 

"Four to a boat." He said, smiling at them. 

Lily, James, Remus, and Sirius got into a boat. After a minute, they heard the giant bellow "Any more firs' years?" and then he got into a boat himself.

The trip across the lake was uneventful. After about ten minutes, Lily got her first sight of Hogwarts castle. Her first impression was of it being huge. It's gray stone expanse seemed to fill her entire line of sight. 

"Big, isn't it?" James asked from behind her. 

Lily nodded.

When they got to shore, they were greeted by a teacher who introduced himself as Professor Dumbledore. He led them into the castle through a back door, and led them down a long hallway. At the end was a small room. "Stay here." Dumbledore told them. "I'll be right back."

All the first years stayed huddled together, talking quietly. 

"I wonder how they put us in houses." Said Remus in a hushed voice.

" Matt said it was some kind of test." James told him.

"What kind of test?" Sirius asked.

But James responce was cut off by the return of Dumbledore. 

"Come with me." He told them.

He ushered them into a huge room. The rest of the school was already assembled there. They were sitting at four long tables. The first years were told to line up and face the students. One of the teachers brought out a small three-legged stool. Dumbledore took a faded patched old wizard's hat off the teacher's table, and set it on the stool. 

Everyone was quiet for a moment, then the hat began to sing a song about the four houses. 

Everyone clapped when it was finished. After the clapping subsided, Dumbledore took out a roll of parchment and unrolled it. "When I call your name," He said," Please come up and put on the hat. It will then sort you into your house." He peered through his glasses at the parchment.

"Black, Sirius" Sirius gulped then walked over to the stool. He picked up the hat and set it on his head. After a second the brim of the hat opened and it yelled "GRYFFINDOR!

The table on the right burst into wild applause as Sirius walked over to join them. 

Lily didn't pay much attention to where people went. She was trying to stop shaking. The suddenly

"Johnston, Lily" 

Lily gulped and fell to the floor.


	6. Christmas Jeers

Fate- part 6

Christmas Jeers

Disclaimer: I only own Miss Humperdink and Maggie. JK Rowling owns everyone else.

"Lily?" For the second time in one day James potter was waiting for his best friend Lily Johnston to become conscious again. 

Lily groaned and slowly opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't in the great hall anymore. She was in a bed. Lily blinked and saw James sitting over her. "How you dong Lil?" He asked when he saw she was awake. 

"My head hurts." She replied.

"I should think so. You hit your head on the teachers' table."

"So the patient's finally awake." The school nurse, Miss Humperdink walked into the room. "How are you deary?"

"My head hurts." Lily repeated.

Miss Humperdink bussled over to a small table on the other side of the room and shortly returned to Lily's bed with a steaming mug. " Here. Take this. I'll help."

She handed Lily the mug and said to James, "Make sure she drinks all of it." Then she hurried off to administer medicine to a student who had been beaten up by the new tree, the Womping Willow. 

Lily looked at the mug in her hands. She raised it to her nose a sniffed. "Yuck! It smells like Limburger cheese."

"Drink it." 

Lily slowly raised the mug to her lips and downed the medicine in two gulps. She set the glass on the bedside table. "So what happened to me?"

"You fainted when Professor Dumbledore called your name."

"Wonderful."

"Miss Humperdink said it was because you hadn't eaten anything all day and you had received a mild concussion this morning. "

" SO what house are you in?" Trying to change the subject.

James smiled. "Gryffindor. So are Remus and Sirius."

Lily nodded. 

"Professor Dumbledore said he'd come and see you after you woke up and sort you."

As if on cue, Dumbledore showed up. 

'How are you feeling Lily?"

"I'm fine Professor."

"Do you feel up to being sorted?"

Lily nodded, and Dumbledore handed her the sorting hat. Lily placed it on her head. At once, she heard a voice in her ear. "Well, well, well, what have we here? Fainted during the sorting did you? Tut tut tut. Now, let's see here. Smart, you'd do well in Ravenclaw,---"

"I don't want to be in Ravenclaw!" Lily thought.

"Don't want to be in Ravenclaw? Oh. I see. You're in love with James Potter."

"In love with James? Are you serious?" Lily turned absolutely scarlet at this accusation.

"Better put you in GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted the last word. James hugged Lily tightly, causing her to turn even redder. 

"Well then, I'll talk to Miss Humperdink and see if you can't be released." Dumbledore said, getting up and leaving the two first years alone. 

Lily's first few months at Hogwarts passed in a flash. Before she knew it, she was signing her name to the list of students staying at Hogwarts over Christmas. Her parents were taking a trip to France over Christmas, and Lily didn't really want to go. She was content with staying at school, however, because James, Sirius and Remus were staying, along with one of Lily's new friends, Magnolia. Unfortunately, all seven Riddle's were staying too. They had been the only bad thing about Hogwarts. They always had a nasty comment or some sort of malicious prank for Lily every time they saw her. She couldn't even enjoy Defense Against the Dark Arts, because they had it with Slythierins, so Lily had to put up with Lydia's taunting the entire hour. 

Chhiristmas morning dawned bright and clear, as Lily found out when Maggie opened all the window shades flooding the room with light. "Merry Christmas Lily!" She yelled happily. 

Lily sat up slowly and stretched her arms above her head, then scrambled happily over to the presents at the end of her bed. Ripping off the wrapping she discovered a new Muggle book (Anne of Green Gables) from her parents, a bag of Every Flavor Beans from Remus, a bag of Chocolate Frogs from Sirius, a box of Ice Mice from Maggie, and a Sugar Quill from James (all her friends had figured out about her sweet tooth). 

"What'd you get?" She asked Maggie after both girls had finished opening their presents.

"A new drawing pad, some new quills, a necklace and a new cloak. How bout you?" 

" A Muggle book and a bunch of candy." 

"Do we know you well or what?" Maggie laughed as she survaid Lily's horde of candy. 

This is when the boys showed up. James, Sirius and Remus, followed by Peter Petigrew, a clumsy boy who had started following them around, walked into the girls dorm at that moment. 

"What's so funny?" James asked, making both girls laugh harder.

"You...aren't... suppose... to ... be... in here." Lily told them between giggles.

"SO?" Asked Sirius "Since when has that stopped us?"

"Come on. It's almost breakfast. I'm hungry." 

"You're always hungry Remus." Maggie told him. "But you're right. Let's go down to the Great Hall."

The six friends made their way down to the Great Hall. It was decorated beautifully, with 12 Christmas trees, lots of holly, mistletoe hanging from the door way, and real snow fluttering softly down from the ceiling. As they walked past the Slytherin table, Lily fell face first into a pile of snow. Sputtering she let James help her up. All seven Riddles were laughing at the sight of her trying to brush the snow off her robes. "Are you all right Lily?" Asked the eldest Riddle, Eve, with mock sincerity. 

"I'm fine." Lily replied though gritted teeth.

"Come on Lil." Maggie said, taking Lily's hand and pulling her away from the Slytherin table. 

"I hate those idiots!" Lily practically screamed when she had sat down at the Gryffindor table. "Seth tripped me. I know he did!" 

"Calm down Lily." Remus put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We know he tripped you, but you aren't going to be able to make any teacher believe that. So just ignore them."

"Remus is right. You don't want to rise to their bait." Sirius's comforting words didn't help much. Lily stopped complaining about the Riddles, but the incident was on her mind the rest of the day.

End part 6

A/N: I hope that you people actually decide to review this part. Especially seeing as no one reviewed the 5th part, and it's been up for at least a week now. If no one bother's to review this part, I'm just gonna stop posting this story. It isn't worth typing it up if no one bothers to tell me what they think. SO, if you like this story and want to see the read of it, REVIEW IT!

Peace, Love, I am a Dove

Nagini


	7. "Petunia, My Love"

Fate - Part 7

"Petunia, My Love"

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns everyone except Matt and the witch who runs the jewelry store.

A/N: This story takes place a few days before part 6. I hope you like it.

Peace, Love, I am a dove.

Nagini

It was the last Hogsmede weekend before Christmas. Matt Potter couldn't wait to get there.   
"Calm down Matt!" His best friend, Arthur Weasley told him. "You're going to wear a groove in the floor if you keep pacing around like that. What's so important about going to Hogsmede anyway?" 

"I'm going to get Petunia her Christmas present!" 

"You mean your Muggle girlfriend?"

Matt turned slightly red as he nodded his head. "I don't know what to get her. She doesn't know I'm a wizard. If she did she'd hate me for life. So I have to find something that isn't really magical."

"She doesn't know you're a wizard?" Asked Arthur in surprise. "Then how to you communicate with her? I mean, it's not like you can send her an owl or anything."

"I send the owl to my parents. They forward it to her by Muggle mail."

"Your parents know how to use the _poke office? _Wow." Arthur had always had an obsession with Muggles.

Matt looked at his watch wanting to know how much longer they had to wait before they were leaving for Hogsmede. The watch said "Hurry up" 

"Common, let's go!" Matt grabbed Arthur by the arm and pulled him out the door.

Once in Hogsmede, Matt went strait to the jewelry store. The old witch who ran it looked at him suspiciously as he walked in the door. 

"Er, ma'am?"

"Yes? Can I help you with something?"

"I need a pair of earrings for my girlfriend's Christmas present." 

"Well, lets see." She pulled Matt over to a tall glass case full of earrings. "We have the Singing earrings, very popular, or the earrings that whisper her complements, or--"

"She's a Muggle." Matt said shortly.

"Oh. In that case, maybe she'd like a pair of birthstone earrings. What month was she born in?"

"March."

"Then her birthstone is Aquamarine." The witch looked over the case for a minute before she exclaimed "Ah! Perfect." She took a pair of beautiful aquamarine earrings out of the case. They were in the shape of hearts, with a pretty light blue stone in the middle. Matt smiled.

"I'll take them."

"That'll be 17 galleons." Matt winced as he took the majority of his money out of his pocket and placed it on the counter. 

"Thank you ." Matt called to the witch over his shoulder as he left the store.

My dearest Petunia

__

No. That doesn't sound right. Matt thought as he waved his want to erase what he had just written.

My Darling Petunia.

__

That's not right either!

Petunia, my love,

__

Perfect!

I miss you more each day that passes without seeing your beautiful face. I don't know how I'll survive until summer when I see you again. Are you doing well in school? I hope so. I also hope you like my Christmas present. It took me forever to find them, but when I found them, it seemed like they were yours and nothing else would do. I must go now, as it is almost lights out. 

I love you and miss you more than words can tell.

Matt.

Petunia clutched the letter to her chest, wishing Matt were with hr at that very moment. She then very carefully placed the letter in the secret drawer in the bottom of her jewelry box with all the other letters from her love. Then she joyfully waltzed down the stairs to show her new earrings to her parents.


End file.
